


Halfdan the Black

by OdinsMissingEye (Quasi_Omnia)



Series: Inspired by Vikings [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Literature, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Omnia/pseuds/OdinsMissingEye
Summary: poem written for Halfdan the Black





	Halfdan the Black

No one knew I danced with a demon  
No one knew I slept with the master of hell’s  
brother in my sheets  
He crawled in and grabbed me  
He made me feel complete.

Maybe they couldn’t tell  
To them he was but a man  
Though something about him screamed danger  
To them he was Halfdan.

He showed me a road few had traveled  
Together we searched for release  
My mind unraveled  
My desires would never cease.

He named colors when he painted them on my skin  
Cruel in the placement  
He had me forgetting his kin.

When under attack  
Others then knew why they called him The Black.


End file.
